Sorey
Sorey is the main protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. He has a kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Unlike most humans, Sorey can see seraphim and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Record, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. Sorey later enters into a contract with Lailah to become a Shepherd. Statistics *'Name': Sorey, The Shepherd *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Human, Shepherd, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Brown *'Main Attire': Blue long-sleeved shirt, Shepherd's cape, regular white glove with feather attachments, Shepherd's artifact glove, baggy dark brown pants, white boots with yellow headers, brown belt with a silver buckle, and yellow feather earrings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Armatization. Transcendent with Four Elemental Armatization. *'Powers and Abilities': Flames of Purification, Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Armatization, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect (Master Archaeologist and Expert Tactician), High Resonance Power *'Standard Equipment': Ancient Sword *'Weaknesses': Sorey tends to hold back and avoid killing most of the time. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tiger Blade, Trihawk, Sword Flare, Earth Dragon Fang, Wolfwing Fang, Phantasm Flash, Sword Rain: Alpha, Searing Gale, Heavenly Torrent, Sonic Thrust, Shatterfang, Rending Gale, Crimson Edge, Lion's Howl, Bolt Tempest, Divine Wrath, Fethmus Mioma (Vermillion Crescent, Burning Shards, Purgatory of Flame, Rain of Fire, Tower of Blood, Molten Wall, Burning Echo, Ancient Nova, Rhapsody, Flamberge), Luzrov Rulay (Blue Flurry, Ocean Blitz, Azure Assault, Saint's Arrow, Splitting Torrent, Shattered Deluge, Binding Vortex, Arrow Squall, Maelstrom, Elixir Vitae, Aqua Limit), Hephsin Yulind (Rising Sands, Echo Shock, Rock Wringer, Rampaging Giant, Earthpulse, Rock Satellite, Earthshaker, Fairy Circle, Earth Revolution), Fylk Zahdeya (Wind Blade, Dragon Blitz, Virulent Stars, Gale Fang, Dark Star, Gale Phantom, Cloudburst, Soul Resonance, Sylphystia) *'Voice Actor': Robbie Daymond; Erica Mendez (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Town level (Split the clouds over a forest with Luzrov Rulay) to City level | Unknown | Mountain level, likely higher *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction and attack speeds | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman | At least Superhuman, potentially higher | Unknown | At least Class 100+ *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+ | At least Class TJ to Class PJ | Unknown | Class PJ+, likely higher *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Town level to City level | Unknown | Mountain level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Artes | Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters to a few Hundred Kilometers with Artes | At least Extended Melee Range. At least Hundreds of Meters to several Kilometers with Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Armatus Sorey | Malevolent Sorey | Four Element Armatus Sorey Appearance Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt, baggy black-brown pants, a brown belt buckle, white boots with yellow headers, a regular glove on his right hand (with feather attachments), a Shepherd's artifact glove on his left, and a large white cape that extends over his chest. The cape, fashioned after the style of past Shepherds, was given to him by Alisha Diphda as thanks for helping her. The rest of his clothes all resembles the attire of the Exorcist's from the past lore. Personality Sorey's kindhearted personality shapes him into a person who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. This trait becomes his flaw because, as a Shepherd, he cannot take sides in the conflict between nations in order to avoid being corrupted by malevolence and causing even greater strife. Because he has never left his hometown, he is curious about things he has never experienced before, but his sheltered upbringing also makes him naïve. Due to his natural earnestness, Sorey is also a bad liar, evidenced when Sergei Strelka questions him in Lastonbell. He is generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride and making the best of things. He puts others first, to the point of self-sacrifice; when Alisha is his Squire, he does not tell her that his vision is failing because he does not want her to worry. He has a tendency to get excited about ancient history, particularly ruins. History Main Skills and Equipment Flames of Purification: Martial Artes: *'Tiger Blade': Sorey slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. *'Trihawk': *'Sword Flare': *'Earth Dragon Fang': Sorey makes a diagonal slash downward, following it with an upward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a kick, and one final horizontal slash. *'Wolfwind Fang': *'Phantasm Flash': *'Sword Rain: Alpha': *'Searing Gale': Hidden Artes: *'Heavenly Torrent': *'Shatterfang': *'Sonic Thrust': *'Rending Gale': *'Crimson Edge': *'Lion's Howl': Mystic Artes: *'Bolt Tempest': Sorey slashes his enemy three times before charging his sword with lightning and dashing toward the target. He then performs an overhead slash on the enemy and finishes with a lightning-powered uppercut. *'Divine Wrath': Sorey raises his left arm skyward, and a bolt of lightning strikes his hand, imbuing it with electricity. He proceeds to punch his enemy with his electrified hand, pushing it back in the process. Sorey then grips his sheathed sword, a green aura emanating from him. He charges at the enemy and slashes it, dealing several hits shortly after contact. Ancient Sword: Armatization: *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': **'Burning Shards': **'Purgatory of Flame': **'Rain of Fire': **'Tower of Blood': **'Molten Wall': **'Burning Echo': **'Ancient Nova': **'Rhapsody': **'Flamberge': *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': **'Ocean Blitz': **'Azure Assault': **'Saint's Arrow': **'Splitting Torrent': **'Binding Vortex': **'Arrow Squall': **'Maelstrom': **'Elixir Vitae': **'Aqua Limit': *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': **'Echo Shock': **'Rock Wringer': **'Rampaging Giant': **'Earthpulse': **'Rock Satellite': **'Earthshaker': **'Fairy Circle': **'Earth Revolution': *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': **'Dragon Blitz': **'Virulent Stars': **'Gale Fang': **'Dark Star': **'Gale Phantom': **'Cloudburst': **'Soul Resonance': **'Sylphystia': Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sorey is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Master Swordsman Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: *'Master Archaeologist': *'Expert Tactician': High Resonance Power: Relationships *Zenrus *Mikleo *Rose *Alisha Diphda *Lailah *Edna *Dezel *Zaveid *Mayvin *Sergei Strelka *Maltran *Heldalf *Symonne *Lunarre Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shepherd Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Acts of Order Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters